Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a to a switch device and, more particularly, to a switch device with multiple water outputs.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, faucets in kitchen adopt a handle to switch a top and down plate to have different water outputs ranging from two to four different water outputs. However, even the maximal four water outputs are still not enough to meet users' expectation in their daily life. Moreover, because of limited space on the down plate of the switch device, the down plate doesn't have water output, through the switch device connected with different water output hole, and have different water outputs.